This invention relates to an exerciser for the hand and forearm muscles, more particularly to an exerciser in the form of a glove which is cosmetically acceptable yet at the same time is useful for the purpose for which the same is intended.
The prior art teaches a variety of hand exercising devices, such as for example the complicated, cumbersome and unsightly devices set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 494,197; 897,471; and 3,347,547; all of which devices are obviously not suitable for wearing in public and furthermore are quite complex to set up upon the hand. U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,034 while not as unsightly is of a different character than the aforementioned group in that it relates only to a finger weight-containing glove and not to a full hand muscle exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,236, is quite similar to the aforesaid patent, differing only in that there is a mitten and the tips of the fingers therein are provided with panels having varying resiliency thereby controlling the up and down movement of the fingers, as desired.
In contradistinction thereto, the instant invention provides for a gloved device, having finger stalls, and running longitudinally with the fingers, along the inner surface of the glove, into the stall, there are provided a plurality of straps operative to be tightened at the wrist such that the relative movement of each finger is separately adjustable.